


To be in power

by TheGardenFairy



Series: They say we are rivals [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dream Smp, I literally wrote this at 4am what is wrong with me, M/M, Power Play, Rival Sex, Smut, i wrote this immediately after the last stream, set right after techno and dream destroy lmanburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGardenFairy/pseuds/TheGardenFairy
Summary: L'Manburg is gone, people are crying, but Techno and Dream meet in a forest to discuss their victory. This is what happens when you become allies with your rival.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: They say we are rivals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104692
Comments: 23
Kudos: 675





	To be in power

**Author's Note:**

> TO ALL MY USUAL READERS, I'M SORRY, THIS IS MINECRAFT
> 
> To everyone else: *sliding down stairs* You're all going to hell~ Goodbye o/

Phil is definitely bringing Ranboo in.

Techno is as certain of this as of the fact that governments are nothing but trouble. Now, don't get him wrong, Ranboo looks like a decent kid. He's got his issues like all of them, but he's been nothing but helpful so far.

The thing is, Techno doesn't want another Tommy. This is actually the furthest from what he needs right now. He doesn't want to have to worry about a kid anymore, he doesn't want to feel lousy after the inevitable betrayal that is going to come. If Tommy, the person he's been through so much with, was never truly on his side, why would Ranboo be any different?

Of course, that is not going to stop Phil. Techno knows that there is a part of the older that feels bad about what they did today, despite following through with the plan flawlessly. If Phil gets the chance to take in another freshly homeless, traumatized kid that looks up to him, he will definitely do it. It's kind of his thing.

All Techno can do is make sure that Ranboo doesn't sleep under the same roof as him. If Phil wants to help him so bad, then he can build him a tiny home next to the kennel. Maybe living with the dogs will stop Ranboo from abusing his welcome here, like a certain gremlin child did before him.

Maybe Techno should have stayed behind a bit longer, at least as long as it took Phil to find Ranboo and bring him to their home. Make sure he sets proper boundaries and stuff.

But well. Phil can wait. The traumatized child can wait. Who can't wait, one might ask?

Dream.

Techno hasn't actually seen him after they split up before the battle went down. He saw the TNT going off in the skies though, he saw L'Manburg getting blown to smithereens by their combined efforts, but he hasn't seen the man himself.

Now, Techno's position as a hardcore anarchist outcast feared by everyone that has heard of him doesn't exactly allow him to be so eager to venture out in the cold simply to meet up with a flimsy ally, but... This is Dream.

Dream is not his friend, and he has never pretended to be. Dream simply associates himself with him because of the power they both possess. Techno has no doubt that had he been any weaker than he actually is, Dream would have been manipulating him to his own causes like he does with the rest of them.

But as things are, they have something very interesting going on. Not something as emotional as a friendship. Not something as unstable as an alliance. It is simply the knowledge that the other is _there_. Sometimes, they happen to have common interests, and gods have mercy to whoever happens to stand between them and their mutual goals.

L'Manburg can attest to what happens to whatever opposes them when they work together. Or at least it could have if it hadn't been reduced to a chunk error.

So it definitely isn't an emotional bond he has with Dream, but he can't lie about it, having and sharing this kind of power feels good. Especially on nights like this, with the snow falling from the sky, desperately trying to conceal the unconcealable havoc he and Dream have wrecked.

And Phil too, technically. But Phil is practically adopting Ranboo in this moment, which means he has at least _some_ guilt about what happened today. Techno doesn't.

And Dream most definitely doesn't.

Techno speeds up as he reaches a familiar village. He is on edge again for some reason, even though the battle is over and he shouldn't be in any danger. For what he knows, Dream might not even be here. It is not guaranteed that he wants to meet with him as much as Techno does.

Yet something inside Techno tells him that he is going to be there. Something other than the voices. Maybe it's just his desire, he wouldn't know.

Maybe it's just the fact that a tiny part of him keeps thinking about how Dream would carry himself in a moment like this. Dream has been made for victory, triumph suits him. And now that he is experiencing just that, Techno wants to see what has changed in his already cocky attitude.

Techno pauses after he passes the village. He is far away from his home now, seemingly lost between the tall spruce trees and the snowy cliffs of the north. But well, he _is_ Technoblade, and he has memorized practically every tree in this forest. So he never gets lost, no matter what the voices say.

More importantly, Dream is here.

Even after all the battles, his mask lays intact on his face, not even a scratch on his clothes.

Techno's armor had almost been broken after the fight. This is kind of unfair.

"You look shiny," he says in monotone, leaving no doubt as to what he means.

Dream tilts his head, a huge grin on his face. He looks pleased. He rarely looks this pleased, even with the entire SMP practically on his feet.

"My baggage just happens to be mental instead of physical," he replies, and Techno leans against a tree unimpressed.

"Trying to manipulate more kids in doing your biddings?"

"It's not like it's your problem anymore," Dream shrugs.

Silence.

Techno can't say anything to that. Tommy is gone. It’s not his business to worry about who harms him. This is something he has to come to terms with.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Cheer up! L'Manburg is gone!" There is genuine joy in Dream's voice. "I would dare say that this was a job done flawlessly."

"Yeah. You did good with the Redstone," Techno nods.

"And you did great with the Withers."

And that's all the conversation should have been. Now would be the time for Dream to leave, no promises to ever see each other again, even though they most definitely would.

That's what Techno tells to himself every time, yet Dream never leaves.

"I don't think Tubbo will ever manage to completely overcome this. I mean, he _was_ the president, even though he was a lousy one," Dream continues.

Techno looks away. This is a stark reminder that even though their goals may align sometimes, Dream is definitely not like him.

"I don't particularly care about Tubbo," he says.

"But still! The destruction, Technoblade!" Dream's fists clench excitedly. "We did so much violence!"

Now they're speaking the same language. A small smirk appears on Techno's lips.

"We did," he confirms.

"They never had a chance! They never had a chance against me, and they never had a chance against you, but today... Oh today they had absolutely nothing!"

Dream sounds insane, drunk on power. The same power Techno is getting drunk on as well. There is no doubt there, it is nice.

Sometimes, it feels good to be a god.

Techno brushes a strand of his long hair behind his ear. He is trying to keep himself composed. Let Dream get the spotlight, he is thriving on it.

"I want more," Dream says sinisterly, and Techno's eyes fall back on him. "I want more. I am always going to want more."

"The curse of the gods, I guess," Techno replies.

Dream doesn't miss the chance. "You want more too, then?"

Techno wets his lips. "Depends on what I can get."

Dream straightens up. He takes a subtle step closer, but not subtle enough for Technoblade.

"What you get is what you earn," he states.

It's so cold in the forest right now, but Techno still feels the boiling heat of a challenge starting to manifest inside him. It's always going to be like that with Dream, isn't it? They are rivals as much as they are allies.

"And what do you think I have earned today?" he asks, crossing his arms on his chest.

Dream chuckles. He knows where this is going. It is where it always does every time they are alone like this.

"You've won against a lot of people today Techno, but not against me," Dream smiles at him, oh so aggravatingly.

Maybe it is that stupid smiley mask. Techno gets the sudden urge to rip it off his face. The voices would be very pleased if he did so.

"Not _yet_ ," is all he says, and Dream's smile drops.

They get closer like magnets. This isn't a battle of swords and axes. These have their own time, but today, after bathing in the high of their victory together, they'll engage in an entirely different dance.

The thing is, Dream has been on a winning streak recently. He won the disks, he won the war, he won the minds of innocent people... As much as Techno respects that, he also kinda wants to be the one to destroy it.

When their lips slot together, he immediately grabs Dream's waist and pushes him against the tree he had been learning against. The first attack is half the battle, and as he hears Dream's groan, he thinks he has successfully gotten the upper hand.

He gets to tilt Dream's chin to the side, get a firmer control of their kiss. He bites Dream's lips, earning himself another unexpected gasp as Dream's mouth falls open. This is pure luck, Techno knows it. It's been a while since he has caught the other so off-guard.

It doesn't last long. If a few kisses were enough to undo Dream they wouldn't be here now. Techno feels his coat being unclasped and pooling to the ground. He shivers at the cold wind against his back, but Dream's hands are scorching on his skin. He slips them under his dress shirt, his fingers running around his back, to his hip bones and his chest. Techno feels his nerves awakening everywhere Dream touches him.

This is the thrill of danger, the exhilaration of boldness. Techno bites at the side of Dream's jaw, and lets himself get fully submerged in the race Dream is challenging him to. A race where pleasure is the weapon and not the prize. Techno mercilessly hits on the acceleration as he sucks spots of purple desire on Dream's neck and collarbones.

Dream's hand grips at his hair hard. "I'm not bottoming," he says, as if words have any power in a situation like this.

"We'll see about that," Techno kisses him far too softly all of a sudden, making a shiver run down his spine. He keeps kissing him, every inch of skin he can reach, silencing any protests he might have by licking his tongue.

Techno has come prepared for this.

Dream lets himself get lost. Techno has no doubts about this, he is certain that Dream being pliant right now is entirely his own choice and not something Techno has made him do. He still savors it, because it is getting too addicting not to.

"Mask or hair," Dream says at some point, tugging Techno's braid to highlight his words.

Techno clicks his tongue, too impatient for either. "Mask," he replies in the end, reckoning it will be faster.

Dream's deft fingers unclasp the strap's behind his head in seconds. What would it take to make those hands clumsily tremble in pleasure? Techno wonders this as his pig mask hits the ground with a thud muffled by the snow. He goes to kiss Dream immediately, but another tug at his hair stops him.

"Let me look at you," Dream says. "Let me see the face of everyone's nightmares."

"Geez, I'm not _that_ ugly," Techno deadpans, and Dream chuckles deeply.

"You're not ugly," he says, leaning forwards until his lips are right against Techno's ear. "But you'd still look better on your knees."

Techno shivers. He does consider it for a moment. Dream would definitely make it good, experience has told him so. Not many people in his place would be able to say no to this, with Dream exuding power and certainty like he has been born to.

This thought alone is enough to get him to place his hand on Dream's shoulder, and while looking at him dead in the eyes, push him down to the ground. He is not like most people. He knows what he wants of Dream today.

"Lie back," he simply says, looking down at Dream from above.

Dream's lips twitch, the command going against his nature. This is what the battle is all about.

He ends up complying though, his head falling on the soft snow. Techno follows him, climbing above him and caging his head between his arms. He continues kissing him, chasing the taste of his small victory.

Dream's hands are determined to make him pay for it though. Like this, they are free to roam wherever. They immediately start undoing all kinds of buttons and belts and anything that is keeping together Techno's clothes.

Techno's chest is left heaving bare, when he pulls back, strands of his hair escaping their braid. Dream is not doing much better, with dark splotches blossoming all over his skin and sweat already gathering on his temples.

"You're bottoming," Techno says, trying to sound certain of it even though he really isn't.

Dream scoffs. "You look more flustered than me."

Techno grinds his hips down. The sensation startles Dream into a sharp inhale, and the only reason Techno manages to keep his face passive is because he has been expecting it. He brings his face in the junction between Dream's neck and shoulder and he places a warm kiss there.

"Let's change that," is all he says before he continues rubbing against Dream's body.

If they weren't hard before that, they definitely are now. Techno may have miscalculated how effective this would be on him.

Dream manages to slip his hand between their bodies and grip him lightly over his pants. Techno does not grant him a gasp, but he comes close to it.

And then Dream starts rubbing him.

"What is it?" Dream asks, that stupid smirk back on his face. "You are free to make sounds."

"No thanks," Techno somehow manages without a hitch in his voice.

"No, Techno, you don't understand," Dream's fingers sneakily slip past his waistband. "You won't have the choice."

Techno closes his eyes as Dream's hand wraps around his member. He doesn't give him a moment to collect himself before he starts moving, smearing the precum that has gathered everywhere. Techno has to bury his face on Dream's shoulder to not moan out loud. A sound still leaves his lips as he bucks his hips forward, and Dream chuckles pleased.

"Yeah, you like that?" he breathes. "Of course you do. It's so easy to make you into a puddle Technoblade."

Dream's hand feels so damn good, pumping him steadily. This could lead to a great orgasm, with a long built up. God knows how many times Dream has toyed with him like this, bringing him to the edge and then back down at his whim. Techno can't let this become one of those times, no matter how much he enjoys them.

"I can make it even better..." Dream breaths, even his voice sounding tempting. His other hand follows the first inside Techno's pants, but instead of joining it, it travels behind him. Techno sighs audibly when he feels a finger rubbing against his perineum, promising a lot more.

"You know you love it when I take you apart," Dream says seductively, still numbing his mind by pleasuring his cock. "When I reach deep and make you forget your name..."

A finger brushes against Techno's hole and he moans. He is heavily considering it. It's been a hard day, maybe letting someone else take care of him wouldn't be so bad...

"Let me take control Techno," Dream says, licking at the shell of his ear. Techno's whole body shudders. "Let me control this like I control everything else."

Techno's eyes flutter open. No. That was the wrong thing to say. Dream is close to losing himself as well if he lets stuff like that leave his mouth when they shouldn't.

Techno swiftly brings his hand up and grabs the bottom edge of Dream's mask. Dream instantly freezes, all movements stopping.

"Don't," he warns.

"Control everything, you say?" Techno can't help but taunt him. "When you let your guard down enough for me to do this?"

"Techno," Dream's voice lowers dangerously. "Don't."

The rush of power is back. This is way more exciting now. Yeah, physical pleasure is nice, but nothing will ever get him off harder than this power. Dream is the same, which is exactly what makes this battle so worthwhile.

"If I was a good person Dream I wouldn't do it," Techno says. "Too bad I'm in my villain arc."

The mask flies off. Dream gasps. Techno only manages to grasp at two pools of emerald, staring at him widely, before Dream drapes his arm over his eyes, hiding half of his face again.

Challenge accepted.

Techno slowly pulls Dream's other hand from the inside of his pants, the second small victory sweeter than the brief pleasure his relief would have been.

"Now it's your turn to sing for me," Techno smirks and dips two of his fingers in a weakness potion.

He unceremoniously pulls Dream's pants away from his legs and he throws them aside with his cape. Dream doesn't resist as he pulls open his legs and touches the first finger to his entrance.

"Oh God," is all he says, as Techno rubs the potion against him.

"Nope, just Technoblade," he can't help but reply and then he pushes the finger in.

"Fuck!" Dream exclaims, his arm trembling. "I fucking hate you!"

Techno smirks even though Dream is still protecting his eyes and he can't see him. He slows down. "This is exactly what you wanted."

Dream can't bring himself to disagree. As Techno slowly pumps his finger in and out, Dream's legs fall further open, his small gasps and whimpers harder and harder to hide. His dick is almost as hard as Techno's own, flushed against his belly, and he hasn't even been touched yet.

Techno slips in a second finger, making Dream groan out loud. Techno doesn't know if the trembling in his legs is because he's being stretched open or because of the weakness potion. Whatever the case, the moment Dream gets a bit looser, Techno starts poking around inside him.

He's got to up his game if he wants that arm to leave Dream's face exposed.

It's because they've been at this position many times before that Techno finds it so quickly. Dream's body jerks and he moans when he hits his spot.

"Fuck, there," Dream says brokenly, seemingly accepting his fate.

They have overdone themselves this time. They've never had such intense powerplay, but oh, it is sweet. Techno feels invincible as he keeps fingering Dream, as he pours more of the potion on his hole and adds a third finger to mess with his prostate along with the other two.

Sounds leave Dream's mouth, some high pitched, some more desperate, and Techno licks his lips hungrily. He did this. He is the one doing this. Reducing _the_ Dream to this... _puddle_. He wants to brag, but a part of him knows that this could have very well been him. That it _has_ been him.

That doesn't mean he doesn't get to enjoy it. It also means he knows exactly how much Dream is enjoying it too.

Fingers aren't enough after a while, so Techno pulls them out. Dream has enough decency to not complain.

"You're ready." It's not a question, but Dream nods non the less.

Techno places one of Dream's legs over his shoulder as he aligns himself. His smooth skin is cold from the snow, and they're both going to absolutely freeze once this is over. For now, it doesn't matter.

All Techno cares about is the tight ring of muscles that welcomes him once he starts pushing inside. It shouldn't feel as good as it does. Hell, it probably isn't as good as it feels. But Techno feels high, he feels like he can do anything.

He blew up L'Manburg with an army of Withers. He killed all those people without even the slightest damage to himself. He destroyed the government, and he's going to do it again and again, until there is no one left to become president.

Blood for the Blood God.

Dream cries out once he bottoms up. It feels so good. Techno starts pounding into him, not bothering with being slow anymore. There is no point in being gentle when dealing with a god.

"Fuck, Techno!" Dream shouts, his free hand desperately trying to clutch at the snow.

"D-Dream," he breathes out, his eyes locked on his head.

He wants to see him. He wants to see the man that has made an entire nation his puppet show. And honestly, what's stopping him? He doesn't care about Dream, he doesn't care about the reason he wears this stupid mask or what it means to him.

The only thing he cares about right now is that he wants any kind of obstructions gone. He is reaching his peek. The arm over Dream's eyes is the only thing keeping him back.

His movements get more intense as he grabs Dream's arm. There is not much Dream can do to stop him right now, he is too far gone. Techno doesn't think he would if he could.

With a harsh motion, he yanks Dream's arm aside.

He only has one moment to take in his face, hidden from everyone until that moment, his forbidden eyes, hooded with lust, before he is coming and his vision goes white.

His whole body falls forward, Dream's leg falling to the side. Techno is dizzy as he comes, but he still manages to find Dream's mouth and slot their lips together. He manages to cup his cheeks with his palms, bump their foreheads, and revel in the fact that for once, Dream feels human.

It's a scary thought, a weak one. Because Techno had always considered himself an equal to Dream, and if Dream is human then...

No. That's a thought for another time, preferably when Phil is around to calm him down.

Techno is completely spent, but he feels Dream jerking himself a few times until he comes as well. Good. Less work for him.

"Get off me," Dream says immediately after he gets his mind back.

Techno does. Neither of them wants any frostbites. He makes sure to fix all his clothes, wear his cape and mask with his back turned on Dream. Somehow, looking at his face after all this is over feels wrong.

He takes a few big, calming breaths, his insides buzzing with satisfaction. He hadn't been tired after the war, his adrenaline had been maxed out, but he is now. All he wants is to go home and sleep for the next three years.

Dream takes a bit longer to pull himself together, but when he does, he taps his shoulder to let him know he can turn.

"So," Dream begins, his voice only a little rough. "Until next time?"

If he is sore, he hides it well. As well as any other feeble emotion that might make him human in the eyes of his rival. There is no space for mistakes here.

"It was pleasure doing business with you," Techno smiles at him.

"Yeah," Dream says, getting some snow out of his hair. "See you around."

"Bye Dream," Techno says, and then Dream is off.

He would probably go to his house now if he had one. Too bad he is a homeless loser.

Techno laughs to himself and turns to go back to his own mess of a house. He wonders if Ranboo is already there and frowns at the thought of having to talk to him. Then he reminds himself that Ranboo is not Tommy, he is not a headache-inducing leach.

He doesn't know if the thought makes him feel any better. But hey, at least Phil will be there to help things out.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if it wasn't obvious, I only ship the very intricate characters in the smp that Dream and Techno portray, not the actual people. (I actually ship Dream with Geo- *GUNSHOT*)


End file.
